Shadowclan Tigerstars revenge
by Obzezzed
Summary: This is about Tigerstar trying to take over Shadow clan. Yet again Sorry for people who like Tawnypelt
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Tigerstar sat in the clearing, eyes beaming. Beside him Hawkfrost grinned. They surrounded a mucky pool. Then ten more cats gathered around.

"Whats the plan," a grumpy tabby asked

"We shall bring this cat." Tigerstar answered. The cat's greedy eyes glowed.

"What's so special about her?" a wicked female asked.

"Don't you know? She is the Shadowclan deputy!" a new cat entered.

"Brokentail!" Tigerstar hissed. "This is MY plan"

"You need all the help you can get." Brokentail spat.

"Say that to my fathers face!" Hawkfrost leaped.

"STOP!" out came twenty cats from the mist. Stars shined in their fur.

"Shadowstar," Tigerstar dipped his head respecfuly. "Nightwatcher," Shadowstar and NIghtwatcher were in control of the Dark Forest even though they were Starclan warriors.

"Tigerstar," Shadowstar's eyes were narrored "Eversince you and your son had come to the Dark Forest it has been chaotic. You and your closest friends with be banished to the Misty Swamp!"

There was a loud boom and four cats landed in a damp ,dirty and smelly swamp. Tigerstar laughed

"This will be easier than ever to tell her." He grinned. He then disappeared under the mucky water whilst whispering

"Tawnypelt, Tawnypelt"


	2. Deputy

Chapter 1: Deputy

Tawnypelt pounced the mouse but at the last second it slipped under her paws and down a hole.

"Mousedung" She mewed bitterly that was the forth piece of prey she missed. All she caught was a skinny squirrel which was mostly tail and bones. All day long she heard a sharp but relaxing whisper saying

"Tawnypelt, Tawnypelt" She felt like a tired kit in a nursery wanting to curl up to sleep.

"Bad luck!" Oakfur commented. "Go back to camp!" He ordered "You have been awake since moon high," He was right she wanted to prove herself to be a loyal deputy by doing extra patrols. Suddenly she found her paws took her to the tunnel. She nodded to Rowanclaw and Ivyleaf. As soon as she stepped foot in he camp Littlecloud and his apprentice Dawnpaw came up to her.

"Tawnypelt you have been way too busy. Go to bed and don't wake up till moonhigh tomorrow."He snapped. Tawnypelt nodded.

"Tell Smokefoot he's in charge till them" She yawned.

She curled up to sleep on a thick branch and slept.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting.

Tawnypelt found herself in a huge never ending swamp. She gazed around until she spotted two pairs of glowing eyes. Amber and Blue.

"Tigerstar!" She hissed. "You were whispering to me!" She realised. Hawkfrost sniggered but Tigerstar gaze put him off.

"Well done," There was no emotion in his voice or eyes. Tawnypelt should have hated him but she couldn't help love swelling up in her. Her kits and loyalty were in Shadowclan but everything else was in Thunderclan. Then she remembered. She was clan deputy! She never wanted to change before!

"Tigerstar!" She hissed "What do you want!"

"Tawnypelt, Tawnypelt" he chuckled. "I need you!"

"What do you mean!" She demanded. " I shall not come!" Hawkfrost laughed.

"You have no choice," he slyly told her.

"I need your body" Tigerstar whispered. Tawnypelt was confused but then ,she was only deputy yesterday!

"No I won't do it! I won't take over Shadowclan for you!"

"You wont be doing it" The handsome tabby growled "I will. Get her!"

"NOOO!" She wailed and darted off.

"You cant run" Tigerstar's menacing growl echoed through the swamp. There was a dead end. Darkstripe and Brokentail stood there. Tawnypelt turned around. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were there. Three pinned her down. Tigerstar stood in front of Tawnypelt.

"Don't kill her. Frontpaw blow!"

"Help Starclan!" She wailed then all went black.


	4. Stealing

Stealing:

Tawnypelt stood up and stared in shock as her body stayed still but she was upright.

"Greetings young Tawnypelt," a smooth voice said. Tawnypelt turned around to see a Black she-cat with green eyes and shaggy fur.

"Who are you?" Tawnypelt asked, tension in her voice.

"I am Shadowstar, I rule the Dark Forest although I am a Starclan warrior,"

"Shadowstar," Tawnypelt echoed "You were the first leader?" She asked.

"Indeed," Shadowstar agreed " Now sit down and watch!" She snapped. Tawnypelt was puzzled, "_and watch?" _she asked herself. But she did as she was told.

"Member's of the Dark Forest, I have chosen a body to become! Accept my decision." Tigerstar yowled. At this point Tawnypelt wanted to dash forward and retrieve her body. Shadowstar flicked her tail to stop her.

"It wouldn't work," She told her "Your spirit needs rest." At this point Tigerstar bowed down and touched Tawnypelt's unmoving body. Tawnypelt could see Tigerstar emerge from his body and ducked into hers. She could tell his 'friend's' couldn't see that part.

"Tawnypelt recognised a familiar voice yowl "It is over." She realised it was her own.

"SHADOWCLAN HERE I COME!" He howled. He then ducked under the water to Tawnypelt's life.


	5. Tawnypelts Body

Tawnypelts body

Tigerstar jumped off the branch and stretched.

"Tawnypelt! Get back to sleeping! What did I say yesterday!" Littlecloud stormed up to Tigerstar. Tigerstar thought who he was then replied.

"Littlecloud, I am sorry I was just getting hungry. Please excuse me." Littlecloud was puzzled by 'her' sudden politeness but he nodded his head and stepped away. Tigerstar padded towards the freshkill pile and was glad to see a frog on the top. He peeled away the skin and ate the flesh but before he buried the bones he leaped into his favourite branch and left the skin so he could chew it later. When he was leader Shadowclan didn't like what he did but they didn't say anything.

"Tawnypelt!" A voice cried out "I didn't know you liked frog!" Tigerstar looked down and saw a young face stare at him. From her smell Tigerstar could tell it was probably Tawnypelt's kit.

"Quiet Dawnpaw," a voice answered, "just because she's your mother she's the deputy!" Tigerstar recognised Rowanclaw and tried to stop himself saying '_Rowanclan! How are you' _instead he nodded at his as if to say '_thanks' _luckily he looked up and saw it was sunhigh.

"Rowanclaw would you want to come hunting? Lets bring Dawnpaw." As Rowanclaw nodded Tigerstar shouted "Smokefoot and …Owltalon bring your apprentices for the sunhigh patrol.

Tigerstar grinned, this would be the easiest job ever.


End file.
